yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rywalki
centre|500px Rywalki (ang. Rivals) – główne antagonistki w grze. Wszystkie (Z wyjątkiem Hanako oraz prawdopodobnie Megami) są zakochane w Taro Yamadzie. Pierwsze pięć z nich wierzy w mit o drzewie zakochanych i zdecyduje się wyznać mu miłość w piątek po szkole. Senpai zawsze zaakceptuje miłość rywalki, jeśli nie wyeliminujemy jej, na co będziemy mieli tylko tydzień. Każda kolejna rywalka będzie trudniejsza od poprzedniej. Testowe rywalki To rywalki, które istnieją, bądź istniały w grze na potrzeby testów i prawdopodobnie nie pojawią się w finalnej wersji gry. Rival-chan Tak zwana ”Rival-chan”, jest modelem zakupionym przez YandereDeva, na Asset Store, pod nazwą ”Satomi Makise” i pierwsza wersją Osany Najimi. Pojawiła się w trzeciej części starego intra, a w grze jest tylko na potrzeby testowania czerwonej obwódki w Zmyśle Yandere, dlatego też nie można jej zabić, ani nie posiada rutyny. Przez cały czas stoi nieruchomo pod jednym z drzew na dziedzińcu, jednak, kiedy się przed nią stanie i wciśnie spację, będzie wykonywać różne pozy. Po zaimplementowaniu Osany, prawdopodobnie zostanie usunięta z gry. Victim-chan Tak zwana ”Victim-chan”, jest modelem wykonanym przez YandereDeva, tylko na potrzeby testowania animacji zabijania. Razem z ”Witness-chan” pojawiła się w How To Get Away With Murder In Yandere Simulator, gdzie została też pokazana jej poniedziałkowa rutyna. Najpierw po przyjściu do szkoły, szła porozmawiać z Senpai'em, a potem z Witness-chan, po czym prawdopodobnie, szły razem na lekcje. Została usunięta z gry, ponieważ istniała tylko w celu pokazania funkcji rozgrywki w jednym filmie i nie była ona całkowicie wymodelowaną postacią. Kokona Haruka Kokona Haruka, jest testową rywalką wybraną przez YandereDeva do testowania metod eliminacji. Miał on dylemat, co zrobić z faktem, że Kokona jest bardzo podobna do trzeciej oficjalnej rywalki - Kizany Sunobu i nawet planował ją usunąć, ale ostatecznie pozostanie w finalnej grze. Po zaimplementowaniu Osany, prawdopodobnie zostanie normalnym NPC. Rywalki trybu fabularnego Rywalki te pojawią się w finalnej wersji gry. Każda z nich będzie posiadać swój „tydzień”. Planowane jest 10 rywalek. Każda kolejna rywalka będzie trudniejsza do wyeliminowania od poprzedniej. Osana Najimi Osana będzie naszą pierwszą rywalką w grze. Jest przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa Senpai'a. Pojawi się w grze już w pierwszym tygodniu. Jej osobowość to "Tsundere". Tsundere to ktoś, kto pod wpływem miłości staje się dokuczliwy wobec obiektu swoich westchnień, żeby ten nie odkrył co do niego naprawdę czuje. Wierzy w mit o drzewie wiśni i jeśli jej nie wyeliminujemy to wyzna Senpai'owi w piątek pod nim swoją miłość. Jej aktualną dawczynią głosu jest Brittany Lauda. Amai Odayaka Amai będzie naszą drugą rywalką w grze. Jest przewodniczącą klubu kulinarnego. Pojawi się w grze dopiero w drugim tygodniu, ponieważ zachorowała od zjedzenia zepsutej muffinki. W tym czasie żeby zapisać się do klubu trzeba będzie pogadać z jego zastępcą. Jej osobowość to "Słodka i delikatna". Będzie ona ciepłą, łagodną i życzliwą dziewczyną. Również ma być przedstawiona jako Onee-chan (pl. Starsza siostra). Wierzy w mit o drzewie wiśni i jeśli jej nie wyeliminujemy, to wyzna Senpai'owi w piątek pod nim swoją miłość. Jej aktualną dawczynią głosu jest Kimberley Anne Campbell. Kizana Sunobu Kizana będzie naszą trzecią rywalką w grze. Jest przewodniczącą kółka teatralnego, Pojawi się w grze dopiero w trzecim tygodniu, ponieważ złamała nogę podczas jednego ze swoich przedstawień. W tym czasie żeby zapisać się do klubu trzeba będzie pogadać z jego zastępcą. Jej osobowość to "Arogancka i egoistyczna". Będzie ona wzniosłą, zadufaną i zarozumiałą osobą. Również początkowo miała być Himedere, ale YandereDev z tego zrezygnował, ponieważ wtedy nie mogłaby być rywalką. Możliwe że zamiast tego będzie Kamidere. Wierzy w mit o drzewie wiśni i jeśli jej nie wyeliminujemy to wyzna Senpai'owi w piątek pod nim swoją miłość. Jej aktualną dawczynią głosu jest Katelyn Barr. Oka Ruto Oka będzie naszą czwartą rywalką w grze. Jest przewodniczącą klubu okultystycznego. Pojawi się w grze dopiero w czwartym tygodniu, nie jest wiadome dlaczego, jednak będzie to miało coś wspólnego z jej mrocznym sekretem. W tym czasie żeby zapisać się do klubu trzeba będzie pogadać z jego zastępcą (obecnie jest nim Shin Higaku). Jej osobowość to "Dziwna i mroczna", jednak obecnie jest ona tchórzem. Jest też strachliwa, bojaźliwa i nieprzystosowana społecznie. Możliwe, że jest Dandere. Wierzy w mit o drzewie wiśni i jeśli jej nie wyeliminujemy to wyzna Senpai'owi w piątek pod nim swoją miłość. Jej aktualną dawczynią głosu jest Cait Myers (MOM0KI). Asu Rito Asu będzie naszą piątą rywalką w grze. Jest przewodniczącą klubu sportowego. Pojawi się w grze dopiero w piątym tygodniu, ponieważ trenowała do olimpiady. W tym czasie, żeby zapisać się do klubu trzeba będzie porozmawiać z jego zastępcą. Jej osobowość to "Energiczna i konkurencyjna". Będzie ona pozytywną i porywczą dziewczyną. Również ma być przedstawiona jako Genki-chan ''(pl. Wysportowana dziewczyna). Wierzy w mit o drzewie wiśni i jeśli jej nie wyeliminujemy to wyzna Senpai'owi w piątek pod nim swoją miłość. Jej aktualną dawczynią głosu jest Dawn M Bennett. Muja Kina Muja będzie naszą szóstą rywalką w grze. Jest zastępczynią szkolnej pielęgniarki. Pojawi się w grze dopiero w szóstym tygodniu, ponieważ jest ona jedynie na zastępstwie. Jej osobowość to "Niemądra i niezdarna". W przeciwieństwie do Midy, nie bedzie taka na jaką wygląda, będzie czystą i niewinną kobietą, a jej atrakcyjny wygląd jest niezamierzony z jej strony. Ponieważ jest dorosła, nie wierzy w mit o drzewie wiśni, więc nie wyzna Senpai'owi miłości pod nim, tylko prawdopodobnie w swoim gabinecie. Jej aktualną dawczynią głosu jest Dawn M Bennett. Mida Rana Mida będzie naszą siódmą rywalką w grze. Jest zastępczynią nauczycielki klasy Senpai'a (aktualnie Kaho Kanon). Pojawi się w grze dopiero w siódmym tygodniu, ponieważ jest ona jedynie na zastępstwie. Jej osobowość to "Zmysłowa i uwodzicielska". W przeciwieństwie do Muji będzie dokładnie taką osobą na jaką wygląda, czyli niegrzeczną i puszczalską kobietą. Jej atrakcyjny wygląd jest jak najbardziej zamierzony z jej strony. Ponieważ jest dorosła, nie wierzy w mit o drzewie wiśni, więc nie wyzna Senpai'owi miłości pod nim, tylko prawdopodobnie w jego klasie (3-2). Jej aktualną dawczynią głosu jest Marissa Lenti. Osoro Shidesu Osoro będzie naszą ósmą rywalką w grze. Jest przewodniczącą delikwentów. Pojawi się w grze dopiero w ósmym tygodniu, ponieważ została wyrzucona z poprzedniej szkoły. Jej osobowość to "Charakterna i budząca grozę". Nie będzie ona zła, ale jest chuliganem. Ma łatwą tendencje do pakowania się w kłopoty i prawdopodobnie też będzie jedyną rywalką, której przy próbie wyeliminowania za pomocą wydalenia ze szkoły nie będziemy musieli w nic wrabiać, ponieważ prawdopodobnie robi wiele zabronionych rzeczy, więc będzie wystarczyło tylko to udowodnić. Ponieważ nie jest zbyt dziewczęca, nie wierzy w mit o drzewie wiśni, wiec prawdopodobnie wyzna Senpai'owi miłość przy piecu, tam gdzie zwykle przesiadują delikwenci. Jej aktualną dawczynią głosu jest Alexis Silvera. Hanako Yamada Hanako będzie naszą dziewiątą rywalką w grze. Jest młodszą siostrą Senpai'a. Pojawi się w grze dopiero w dziewiątym tygodniu, ponieważ podczas wakacji rodzice Taro i Hanako rozwiedli się, przez co jej brat mieszka z jednym z rodziców, a ona z drugim gdzie indziej, więc uczęszczała do innego liceum, jednak po 8 tygodniach, tak stęskniła się za bratem, że ubłagała swoją matkę lub ojca (w zależności z którym mieszka), by mogła uczęszczać do szkoły z nim, co jej się udało. Jej osobowość to "Dziewczęca i dziecinna". Będzie ona przylepna, urocza i emocjonalnie uzależniona od brata, z powodu tak długiej rozłąki. Ma być też przedstawiona jako "Happy anime girl" (pl. Szczęśliwa dziewczyna z anime). W piątek nie wyzna bratu miłości tylko poprosi go by w najbliższym czasie nie znalazł sobie dziewczyny, więc prawdopodobnie nie zrobi tego pod drzewem wiśni. Jej aktualną dawczynią głosu jest Dawn M Bennett. Megami Saikou Megami będzie naszą dziesiątą rywalką w grze. Jest przewodniczącą samorządu uczniowskiego. Pojawi się w grze dopiero w dziesiątym tygodniu, ponieważ jej ojciec zabronił jej chodzić do szkoły gdyż z nieznanego źródła dowiedział się, że jest w niej ktoś niebezpieczny, podczas kiedy nie obchodzi go los innych uczniów, a jedynie własnej córki, Megami zależy także na bezpieczeństwu pozostałych w szkole, więc decyduje się wbrew jemu zakazowi do niej wrócić. Jej osobowość to "Nietykalna bogini". Będzie ona ściśle zdyscyplinowaną osobą. Prawdopodobnie nie jest zakochana w Senpai'u i nie wyzna mu miłości w piątek, ale będzie próbowała nie dopuścić, by Yandere-chan to zrobiła, ze względu że z nieznanej przyczyny wie, że ktoś śledzi Senpai'a. Jej aktualną dawczynią głosu jest Amanda Lee. Rywalki trybu 1980 :''Osobny artykuł: Tryby#Tryb 1980. Duch Dziewczyny Obecnie jest jedyną znaną rywalką tego trybu. Możliwe, że jej śmierć będzie pokazana tylko w intrze do tego trybu, bez możliwości jej eliminacji, aby uniknąć paradoksu czasowego. Rywalki w DLC thumb|center|500pxYandereDev wspomniał na swoim blogu, że prawdopodobnie stworzy rywalki DLC. Te rywalki nie będą miały wpływu na historię zawartą w oryginalnej grze i większość z nich pojawi się tylko w wersji DLC. Z kolei w filmiku "Ciekawy przypadek Kokony Haruki" zostały pokazane planowane rywalki DLC. Były to kolejno: * Istota zmiennokształtna - czyli nadprzyrodzone stworzenie, tak jak sukkub, czy duch dziewczyny z łazienki, ale z wyglądem normalnej uczennicy. Byłaby jakąś czarownicą, lub nadnaturalną postacią, które mogłoby zmieniać wygląd do woli. Podszywała by się pod innych uczniów i udawała, że jest nieszkodliwym NPC, aby w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie wejść ci w drogę. Mogła by też sama podszyć się pod samego Senpai'a, aby się do ciebie zbliżyć i zabić, zanim ty zdążysz zabić ją. * Młoda policjantka - czyli policjantka, która zakochuje się w Senpai'u, gdy bada przestępstwa w szkole. Prowadzi śledztwo w sprawie morderstw w szkole Yandere-chan. Poznaje Senpai'a, rozwija uczucia do niego i jest przy nim w szkole, aby chronić go przed mordercą. W przeciwieństwie do innych rywalek, ona aktywnie szuka mordercy i próbuje połączyć ze sobą dowody. * Magiczna dziewczyna - czyli niezwykła istota, która chce ocalić świat, przed Yandere-chan, zmieniając Senpai'a w magicznego chłopca, za pomocą swojego "pocałunku prawdziwej miłości". * Bliźniaczki - czyli siostry, które chcą się dzielić Senpai'em. Obie zakochane są w Senpai'u i bez problemu zgadzają się "podzielić" nim. Dwie rywalki naraz, od razu zmienią dynamikę rozgrywki i dadzą graczowi nowe wyzwanie. Fani spekulują, że ich imiona to "Miyuki" i "Sadako", gdyż na swoim blogu, YandereDev wspomniał rywalki o takich imionach. * Inna Yandere - czyli inna dziewczyna nieodczuwająca emocji, dopóki nie spotkała naszego Senpai'a, podobnie jak Yandere-chan. Byłaby w stanie zrobić wszystko, co może nasza bohaterka, i używała by takich samych metod, co mają na celu wyeliminowanie Yandere-chan. Chodziłaby po szkole, zbierając broń, zanim zdążysz to zrobić, mordowała NPC i próbowała wyznaczyć dowody, aby cię wrobić oraz rozpowszechniać plotki, aby zniszczyć twoją reputację. YandereDev właśnie w tym filmiku wspomniał, że Kokona Haruka może zostać rywalką DLC, gdyż jako, że była testową rywalką, była ona uwięziona w paradoksie czasowym w którym tydzień z jej życia powtarzał się bez przerwy i za każdym razem ginęła ona na coraz to nowsze sposoby, przez co stała się ekspertem potrafiącym przewidzieć każdy ruch Yandere-chan i chcąc złamać paradoks czasowy, będzie ona próbowała zabić Ayano, podobnie jak Nemesis. Z kolei w filmiku „The Origin of Midori Gurin” powiedział, że planuje także umieścić Midori Gurin jako rywalkę DLC, która uzbrojona w pełną i całkowitą wiedzę na temat gry w wyniku ciągłemu zadawaniu mu pytań, byłaby prawie nie do powstrzymania. Rywalki w Halloween DLC YandereDev, także rozważał zrobienie drugiego DLC, którego głównym tematem by było Halloween, jednak nie wiadomo czy z tego przypadkiem nie zrezygnował. DLC to, prawdopodobnie by dodawało dwie dodatkowe rywalki: * Sukkub - czyli demon, który pojawił się w Akademii, przez to, że jeden z męskich studentów, był na tyle zdesperowany, aby stracić swoje prawictwo, że zdecydował się ją przyzwać. Sukkub, jednak nie zainteresowała się chłopakiem i przychodzi do szkoły w poszukiwaniu lepszej zdobyczy. Znajduje Senpai'a i natychmiast się w nim zakochuje, w sposób, którego nigdy wcześniej nie znała. Ukrywa skrzydła i ogon, używając magii i zaczyna uczęszczać do szkoły jako "student wymiany walut". Utrzymanie jej przebrania wymaga od niej, aby zużywała swoją magiczną energię, a jedynym sposobem jej odzyskania jest zasysanie siły życiowej z męskich studentów. W przeciwieństwie do innych rywalek, nie można jej zabić zwykłą bronią. Aby ją pokonać, Yandere-chan musi odsłonić jej prawdziwe oblicze sukkuba, zmusić ją do wyczerpania magicznej energii, uniemożliwiając jej żywienie się męskimi uczniami, albo podejść do klubu okultystycznego i wymyślić niekonwencjonalny sposób na śmierć demona. * Duch Dziewczyny - czyli duch nawiedzający szkolną toaletę. Ci z was, którzy znają fabułę Yandere Simulator, mogą wiedzieć o Easter Eggu Ducha. Matka Yandere-chan również była Yandere w liceum i zabiła uczennicę w jednej ze szkolnych łazienek. Gracz może zobaczyć Ducha Dziewczyny, którą zabiła matka Yandere-chan, gdy pójdzie do łazienki i zrobi zdjęcie. Ale, co jeśli ten duch będzie chciał się zemścić na matce Yandere-chan, krzywdząc jej córkę? Duch może zdecydować, by przekierować całą swoją moc, aby zyskać fizyczną formę i zacząć romansować z Senpai'em zanim Yandere-chan wyzna mu swoje uczucia. Podobnie jak sukkuba, Yandere-chan nie będzie w stanie "zabić" ducha i będzie musiała wyeliminować ją używając niekonwencjonalnych metod. Po raz kolejny być może klub okultystyczny byłby kluczem do pozbycia się jej. Ciekawostki *W przyszłości, w zależności z jakiego klubu pochodzą, rywalki będą mogły uchronić się przed Yandere-chan na różne sposoby. *Zabicie rywalki wcześniej niż to przewidywane pozwoli graczowi przejść do następnego tygodnia. *Urodziny każdej rywalki wypadną na inny miesiąc roku. *Tylko po śmierci Osany i Hanako Senpai'owi spadnie psychika. *Pierwotnie to Info-chan miała być ostatnią rywalką w grze, ale YandereDev zrezygnował z tego pomysłu i stworzył Megami Saikou. *Oka, Kizana. Muja i Osana to jedyne oficjalne rywalki, które są dostępne w obecnej wersji gry. *Każda rywalka, będzie miała swoje unikalne majtkihttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660644067441643520, o unikalnych „mocach”https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660906959390924801, które Ayano będzie mogła nosić po wyeliminowaniu ichhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660859761861136384. *Jeśli rywalki chodziłyby do Hogwartu, większość z nich uczęszczałaby do Gryffindoru. *Tylko rywalki będą miały mroczne sekrety, nie zwykłe NPC. Wyjątkiem może być dziennikarz. **Ciąża może być mrocznym sekretem jednej z rywalek. *Jeśli rywalki będą miały rodzeństwo, to nie będzie ono uczęszczało do Akademi High School. Jedynym wyjątkiem od reguły jest Hanako Yamada. *Niektóre rywalki to bardzo sympatyczne osoby, które nie zasługują na śmierć. Prawdopodobnie dzięki temu gracz będzie czuł wyrzuty sumienia po wyrządzeniu im krzywdy. *Realizacja możliwości ukrycia Yandere-chan jako rywalki jest bardzo trudna, więc nie może być zagwarantowana. *YandereDevowi podoba się pomysł włamania się do domu rywalki niszcząc jej pokój, ale będzie to możliwe jedynie wtedy, kiedy dodane zostanie małe miasto. *Zamordowanie rywalki, która jest także liderką jakiegoś z klubów nie spowoduje jego zamknięcia; każdy klub posiada jeszcze jedną osobę, która może podjąć te stanowisko, dzięki czemu klub może pozostać otwarty nawet po śmierci lidera. *Osobowość każdej rywalki zostanie przedstawiona poprzez unikalne animacje, których nie będą posiadać inni NPC. *W jednym lub dwóch przypadkach gracz będzie mógł użyć byłej rywalki jako "narzędzie", aby wyeliminować przyszłą rywalkę. Jednak nie będzie można tego wykorzystać u wszystkich rywalek. *Prawdopodobnie, data urodzin, każdej z rywalek, będzie zależeć od tego, którą jest rywalką, czyli: **Osana Najimi - pierwszego stycznia (01.01) **Amai Odayaka - drugiego lutego (02.02) **Kizana Sunobu - trzeciego marca (03.03) **Oka Ruto - czwartego kwietnia (04.04) **Asu Rito - piątego maja (05.05) **Muja Kina - szóstego czerwca (06.06) **Mida Rana - siódmego lipca (07.07) **Osoro Shidesu - ósmego sierpnia (08.08) **Hanako Yamada - dziewiątego września (09.09) **Megami Saikou - dziesiątego października (10.10) *Możliwe, że rywalki popełnią samobójstwo, po śmierci kogoś im bliskiego, jak to jest ukazane na tym obrazku.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/05/25/may-preview-11/ Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Mechanika Gry Kategoria:Rywalki